


Kiss Me at Midnight

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, College Student Stiles, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: It’s New Year’s Eve, and Stiles just wants to find someone to kiss at midnight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick fluff! I just wanted to write something cute and hopeful for New Years.

Stiles pauses for a moment in the corner of the room, and begins to seriously regret coming to this party. He scoops up a tiny plastic glass of wine from the refreshment table, and sips it as his eyes dart around the room. He’s done several laps, but so far he’s been pretty disappointed, because no one here seems to be single. Did he miss the memo about this being a couples’ celebration?

It’s disheartening, because Stiles _really_ wanted to kiss someone at midnight.

There is a hot guy that keeps trying to talk to him, but Stiles saw him come in earlier with a very beautiful woman, so he doesn’t have much hope. He’s not going to set himself up for that kind of disappointment.

Scott had convinced him to come, told him it’d be a great place to meet people. And Stiles certainly has, but since he’s _not_ interested in a threesome right now, it hasn’t exactly been useful. And Scott’s no help as a wingman, anyway. On his last lap around the party, Stiles had spotted him making out with Allison behind the snack table.

He glances at his watch, winces, and takes another sip of his wine. He’s only got an hour to find someone.

Which means it’s probably time to take another tour through the party, see if anyone new has arrived. He drops his empty glass into the bin under the table, but doesn’t get much further than that before he’s interrupted.

“What are you looking for?” the hot guy—Darren, maybe?—asks. “You keep wandering around the party. Are you waiting for someone?”

“Uh, no,” Stiles says, mostly because he’s afraid he’ll sound pathetic if he says _I’m looking for someone to kiss at midnight_. “Just checking on my friend Scott. And hey, where’s your girlfriend, Darren?” he asks, because every time he’s seen Darren, he’s been alone.

“It’s Derek,” Derek corrects, looking amused. “And I don’t _have_ a girlfriend.” He says it like it’s the most absurd thing Stiles could have said.

“Dude, I totally saw you come in with a really hot girl,” Stiles protests.

“Oh, Erica?” Derek says, looking surprised. “She’s my best friend. I came to this party with her because her boyfriend is sick at home.”

“Oh,” Stiles says, feeling a little embarrassed for making assumptions.

“Actually, she’s probably out on the balcony, calling him,” Derek says, glancing that way. “She’s probably going to head back soon, she wants to ring in the New Year with him.”

“That sounds really sweet,” Stiles says. “So, does that mean you’re leaving soon, too?” He can’t help feeling a little disappointed by the prospect.

“No, we drove separately,” Derek says with a grin. “I told her I wanted to be able to stay here, so I could kiss someone at midnight.”

Well, since Derek’s already admitted to it, Stiles sees no harm in doing the same. “Yeah, I was looking for someone to kiss, too.”

“Oh?” Derek says, looking amused. “But you haven’t found anyone yet, even after all your circling. You got some strict requirements for who you kiss?” he asks teasingly.

“Not really,” Stiles says, laughing. “Just three things. They have to be attractive to me, first of all.”

“Makes sense,” Derek says, nodding. “You wouldn’t want to kiss someone you’re not into. What else?”

“Well, they have to be attracted to _me_.”

“Naturally. And?” Derek prompts. “What’s the last one?”

Stiles laughs, remembering all the couples that had given him the eye tonight. “They have to be single.”

“Sounds reasonable,” Derek says. “And I can say that I definitely meet the last two requirements. Not completely sure about that first one, though.”

“You definitely do,” Stiles blurts. Derek has to be one of the hottest people he’s ever seen. “Are you, uh, angling to get kissed at midnight? By me?” He can’t quite believe it, but he’s gotta ask.

“I am,” Derek says, smiling. “If you’re interested.”

“Yeah,” Stiles says, nodding quickly, because there’s no way he’s gonna miss his chance to kiss this guy. “I absolutely am, Derek.”

 

*

 

After Derek says goodbye to Erica (who smiles and winks at him), he takes Stiles’ hand and pulls him into a new spot, where they can actually see the television. There’s a little countdown clock in the corner, but Stiles can’t quite read it.

So he looks at the people milling around them, and feels the excitement in the air. He can hear the pop of early fireworks going off in the distance, and can feel the grounding, comforting presence of Derek’s hand in his.

Time feels like it’s flying by, and he wonders how long they’ve been standing here, quietly talking and leaning into each other. Stiles kind of never wants this night to end.

He finally gives in and looks at his watch.

“It’s almost time,” he says. There’s only a few minutes to midnight, now.

Derek squeezes his hand, keeps looking from the tv to his face, and Stiles has never had anyone anticipate kissing him this much. It sends a thrill through him, and he squeezes back.

He knows when it’s almost time, because everyone suddenly goes quiet, and he can clearly hear the news hyping the New Year’s light show that’s about to happen.

And then Derek is locking eyes with him and mouthing, “Five, four, three…” And then he whispers, “Happy New Year,” right before he finally kisses Stiles.

Stiles grabs on to the front of Derek’s shirt to keep steady, reveling in the sensation of Derek’s lips against his.

Derek’s stubble makes his skin tingle as he pulls away, and he gives Stiles a bright, pleased smile. “Do you want to do that again?” he asks, sounding a little breathless. “Maybe tomorrow, after a romantic walk through the park?”

“It’s supposed to rain tomorrow,” Stiles says, smirking, trying to play it cool. He’s already longing for Derek to kiss him again. “Let’s play it safe and do it again right now. _Then_ maybe we can make plans for tomorrow.”

“Sounds good,” Derek says, still grinning. “Why take chances with something like that?”

“Awesome,” Stiles says happily, sliding his arms around Derek’s waist and holding him close. “Happy New Year,” he whispers against Derek’s lips before kissing him, slow and sweet.

It feels like it’s going to be a good one.     

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr ](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
